H2O: Just Add Survival: Winds of Change
by AlyssaHolloway
Summary: One year ago today, H2O: Just Add Survival was uploaded. Now, read the prequel to this amazing series.
1. Part 1: An Unwelcome Homecoming

H2O: Just Add Survival: Winds of Change

_**Okay guys, I can't believe it but it's been an entire year since I posted H2O: Just Add Survival! :) I'll admit, I wasn't sure if it would take off or just be a forgotten story. I was so amazed to see my reviews grow along with the viewing area. I mean, H2O: JAS 2 has 128 reviews! Isn't that so cool? **_

_**Anyway, this is a present to my reviewers for being so supportive of me and for being patient when I was busy. It's an honor to be able to write stories that are loved by so many people. So, I'll stop babbling so you all can enjoy the prequel to the H2O: JAS series, H2O: Just Add Survival: Winds of Change.**_

_Part 1: An Unwelcome Homecoming_

Gold Coast, Australia

May 20, 5:00 pm

It was a cool evening on the Gold Coast in Australia. For our three favorite mermaids, (Bella, Cleo, and Rikki) it meant it was time for a sleepover. They had a good reason, too, since they had just saved the world from a comet the previous week and had graduated that day from Gold Coast High School. Right now, the three girls had just surfaced in Lewis's old fishing hole that had become there secret spot for getting dry.

"I'm so excited for tonight!" Cleo said as she dragged herself onto shore.

"I know!" Bella agreed. "I already got _The Proposal_ for us to watch!"

"_The Proposal?"_ Rikki put in. "Gross. What about _Paranormal Activity?"_

"Heck no!" Cleo cried. "You know that Bella and I get nightmares from those horror movies you insist on watching at our sleepovers!"

Rikki sighed. _This is when I wish Em was here. At least she tolerated watching horror movies with me._ "Fine, we can watch whatever romantic comedy crap you guys want. But, next time we watch _one _horror movie."

"Fine," Cleo and Bella agreed. The three girls quickly got dried off by Rikki and headed for Cleo's house.

"Hi, girls," Sam, Cleo's stepmother, greeted as they walked inside.

"Hi, Sam," all three girls replied.

"We'll be up in my room, okay?" Cleo said as they climbed up the stairs.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in an hour," Sam replied.

Right as the girls were almost in Cleo's room, the doorbell rang. "Now who could that be?" Sam wondered as she went to answer it.

"I'll get it!" Cleo yelled as she ran down the stairs. Rikki and Bella followed her and Cleo opened the door. What they saw made Rikki's mouth drop open and Cleo faint in surprise.

"Emma?" Rikki whispered.

~*O*~

"…And that's how Elliot got kicked out of Paraguay," Emma concluded. Everyone laughed except for Bella, who had been staring in envy at Emma the whole evening. She hadn't even known about this girl until two hours ago! Now, Rikki and Cleo were paying all of their attention to Emma and had practically forgotten that Bella was there. In fact, the only words Rikki had spoken to her were to "shut up, Em's talking."

After dinner, the four girls went up to Cleo's room. When they arrived, Cleo and Rikki spread out their sleeping bags right next to Emma, leaving Bella alone in the corner of the room. Emma was talking about visiting the Pope or some other random crap thing. Bella had had enough. "Hey!" she screamed. The other girls shut up and gave her "what the heck" looks.

"What?" Emma asked, annoyed.

"Okay, first of all, my name's Bella. Second of all, can't you all just stop talking and acknowledge me for a second? Please? I know that Emma was apparently your best friend and you missed her, but if you missed her so much, wouldn't you have told me about her once?" Emma instantly glared at Rikki and Cleo.

"You didn't even mention me?" she asked quietly.

"Well, you were busy, and you never called or texted after the first few weeks," Cleo tried to explain. "We thought you had forgotten about us."

"Forgotten about you?" Emma cried. "I thought about you two every day! And, I couldn't call you because either the minutes were too expensive or there was no service where I was at. I tried to write letters, but I guess they never made it." She then noticed the matching crystal necklaces around Bella, Rikki, and Cleo's necks. "You're not wearing your lockets?" she whispered.

Cleo's face went red while Bella smirked. "Don't you like our friendship necklaces, Em? I made them myself."

"You promised that you wouldn't take them off," Emma continued. "Remember that I made you the day I left?"

Rikki and Cleo suddenly remembered the summer day that Em had left at the airport.

_Flashback_

_Summer 2009_

"_I'll miss you so much!" Cleo cried as she hugged Emma tightly. Rikki was standing awkwardly to the side, not sure what to say or do. Usually, she had been the one that was leaving people behind, not the one watching someone she loved like a sister heading off to who knows where._

"_I'll miss you too, Cleo," Em choked. She turned to Rikki, arms open in a hug. Rikki's frozen emotions burst and she ran into Emma's arms, openly sobbing. Cleo stared at her friend, not able to speak for once. Instead, she went and hugged both of her friends, crying bitterly. Em finally was the one to let go. "It'll only be for a year, okay?" she sniffled while wiping her eyes on her sleeve, an un-Emma thing._

"_But a year's too long!" Rikki sobbed. "Who's going to make sure we do our homework and keep our rooms organized now?"_

"_And keep the JuiceNet Café in such perfect order?" Cleo put in._

"_I'll try to call you guys often," Emma promised. "And I'll send postcards and stuff. We'll keep in touch."_

"_It won't be the same," Rikki argued._

"_Well, you'll survive," Em replied with a smile. "We've been through worse. At least Charlotte won't be around to bother you during senior year."_

"_Yeah, but it's crappy that Ash won't be around, either," Cleo said. "He'll be in Kentucky at that horse program."_

"_At least he's somewhere that he's happy," Emma answered with a sad grin. "He feels better now knowing that I'll be traveling and not stuck at home missing him."_

"_Yeah, that's us," Rikki managed to joke._

"_You'll be fine," Em said. "Now, I want you guys to promise me something."_

"_What?" Cleo asked eagerly._

"_Open your lockets," Emma ordered. Both girls complied and Em quietly slipped a photo on the lid opposite the picture of Louise, Julia, and Gracie. It was a picture of the three of them on Cleo's bed, legs crossed in the air and smiling._

"_Em, it's beautiful!" Rikki said._

"_I have one in my locket, too," Emma replied. "That way, you can always remember me and our friendship. I want you to promise me that you'll never take them off. I won't take mine off, either. That way, we can remember who we are and why we're special."_

"_We promise," both girls responded._

"_We have something for you, too," Cleo said while pulling a turquoise gift bag from behind her back. "It took us weeks to make it."_

_Emma opened the bag and covered her mouth in shock. It was a scrapbook. Well, not just any scrapbook. It was a scrapbook about their friendship, including a few secret pictures with them as mermaids hidden under brightly pieces of paper. "It's perfect, guys," she said as she hugged them both._

"_Emma, we have to go," Mrs. Gilbert interrupted gently. "Our flight's about to take off."_

"_Okay, Mum," Em said. She picked up her suitcase and began rolling it away, leaving Rikki and Cleo standing together, watching their friend leave._

"_We'll miss you!" Cleo yelled._

"_Remember your promise!" Emma yelled back._

"_We will!" Rikki replied. The two girls stood together, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, until Emma disappeared from sight._

_End of Flashback_

"You did forget, didn't you?" Emma cried angrily. "You forgot about our friendship and about your promise to me!"

"We didn't mean to forget…" Cleo tried to say, but Rikki cut her off.

"What about your promise to call us often, huh, Em? What about that?"

"I told you, I didn't have much service…"

Bella couldn't believe how well this was going. Not only did she get Emma ticked at Rikki and Cleo, but now Rikki was getting into the fight as well. Maybe she didn't have to worry about her friendship with Rikki and Cleo being ruined. Maybe Emma would just realize that she didn't have a chance being friends with the other girls and just leave forever.

Just then, her plan fell apart. "You guys!" Cleo screamed. Rikki and Em stared at her. "Can you please stop fighting? I mean, Emma just got back and it's like old times again!"

The two blond girls looked at each other and started to laugh to Bella's anger. "I'm sorry that me and Cleo forgot to keep wearing our lockets," Rikki apologized.

"And I'm sorry that I couldn't call more often," Emma agreed.

Bella was furious. _Dang it! I thought that maybe I could get Emma to leave us alone!_ "So that's it, then," Bella said in a choked voice. "Your friend that I've never even heard of before just comes waltzing back in again and now you just forget about me. I'm so happy to know that I was just a replacement!" Angrily, she ran down the stairs and to the front door. "Don't worry, I can show myself out!" She slammed the door and sprinted for the canal, diving in once she reached it.

Emma, Rikki, and Cleo just sort of stared at each other for a few minutes. "So, was Bella just a replacement for me?" Em asked quietly.

"Of course not," Cleo replied. "She is much more than that to us."

"There is no replacement for you, Em," Rikki said with a laugh. "Besides, Bella's not even half as organized as you were. Her room is a hazard zone like mine."

"Well, that's good to know," Emma said. "But, you still want to be friends with her, right?"

"Why, is that a problem?" Cleo implored.

"No, of course not. I'd actually like to get to know Bella better." Emma looked at the pictures on Cleo's desk and sighed to herself when she saw that there was none of her, only pictures of Cleo's family or Bella, Rikki, and Cleo or Cleo and Lewis. "Besides, I see that Bella's really hurting right now and I would be, too, if some stranger came in and acted like she was best friends with you guys and pushed me aside. We need to go look for her. Maybe I can talk some sense into her."

"No offense, Em, but she doesn't seem really happy to talk to you," Rikki put in.

"I still want to talk to her, anyway," Emma said firmly. "Maybe if I tell her that I want to be friends with her, maybe she'll be okay."

"Okay, then…" Cleo said a little nervously. "I'll get some flashlights. It's a good thing that Kim's at a sleepover and my dad and Sam are hard sleepers."

"I'll pack some snacks!" Rikki yelled as she made a beeline to the kitchen. Emma grabbed her turquoise zip-up sweatshirt along with Rikki's red one and Cleo's favorite purple one. She also found Bella's green sweatshirt and decided to bring it along since it was a chilly night. Quickly, she made her way down the stairs to find Cleo with three flashlights and Rikki with water bottles and Ziploc bags of trail mix.

"Here are your sweatshirts," Em said as she handed each girl one. Cleo handed out the flashlights and Rikki distributed the snacks.

"You know, I think it will be faster if we split up," Rikki mused. "I have a spare key to the café, so I can check there. Bella might've gone there to sing or something."

"I can go to Will's shed," Cleo replied. "She could've gone there to talk to Will about how mean we are." Seeing that Emma had a blank look on her face, she quickly explained, "Her boyfriend."

"Oh," Emma answered. "Where should I look?"

Rikki and Cleo looked at one another for a moment and realized where. "Mako Island," they replied at the same time.

It suddenly dawned on Em why Bella was so upset and why she would even think about going to Mako. "She's a mermaid, isn't she?"

"Yes," Cleo responded quietly. "But she doesn't know that you're one."

"No wonder she was so angry," Emma said. "You're her mermaid friends as well as her best friends."

"Oh my gosh, you're right, Em!" Rikki cried. "If we are just your friend, then she has no mermaid friends to confide in. She must've been devastated!"

"Well, let's stop talking and go find her!" Cleo yelled. The three girls ran outside into the moonless night and quickly split up; Emma diving into the canal and swimming towards Mako, Rikki running towards town and the café, and Cleo sprinting into the forest to Will's shed. They planned on meeting up at Rikki's Café in two hours. As they swam and ran through the dark night, all they could think about was finding Bella and hoping that it wasn't too late…

_**End of the first part! Okay, so yeah, this is basically like a normal Emma returns, Bella gets ticked at her, and they have a big fight that ends with one of them running off. But, it will get better, I promise! I just wanted to introduce Emma returning. Besides, you all know that Em and Bella are really close friends in H2O: JAS, so they have to have some sort of a good friendship coming soon, right? I think so!**_

_**Oh, and next chapter will resolve the whole Bella/Emma conflict and we will be introduced to Natalie and her family! :) I'm excited because I've never actually shown her dad and brother except in a few flashbacks. Also, our favorite mermaids will start planning their California trip! But, we all know how that turns out, right? But the girls don't know that…**_


	2. Part 2: Forgiveness

_**So, time for the second part of H2O: Just Add Survival: Winds of Change! :) I'm really excited to write this lol! And, I have a couple of questions for you guys. First, what has been your favorite scene/line from the series? Second, is there any way I can make the series better? (Besides grammar and stuff. I know that my grammar's pretty bad just from Microsoft Word and my language art papers. I've heard my English teacher lecture me long enough on grammar.)**_

_**Anyhoo, onto the next part!**_

_Part 2: Forgiveness, Mending Fences, and an Incredible Journey_

Miami, Florida

April 2, 3:30 pm

"I'm going to beat you, Chris!" seventeen year old Natalie DeGrand yelled as she ran down the street to her family's home. Her auburn braid beat against her back as she sprinted, laughing happily.

Her younger brother by two years, Chris, stopped to catch his breath. "You win," he gasped.

Nat stopped at her front door, looking back at Chris. "You're so pathetic."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Soon, both siblings were arguing on their front step, not even noticing when their father came home.

"Okay, truce, you guys!" Daniel DeGrand shouted over his two screaming kids. Chris and Natalie both shut up and looked at their father, embarrassed to be caught fighting again. "Let's just go inside," Daniel said wearily. "Nat, can you get dinner started? Chris, I want you at the kitchen doing your homework. I have some news for you guys."

Ten minutes later, the DeGrand family was all sitting around the dining room table while Natalie's famous chicken dish was cooking in the oven. "So, what's the news, Dad?" Chris asked.

"Well, I've gotten a new assignment at the paper." (Daniel worked at a big newspaper in Miami.)

"That's great, Dad!" Natalie cried. "What are you writing about this time?"

"I'm writing about the best island destinations around the world," her father replied.

"So, you're leaving again," Chris said unhappily.

Natalie's face also fell as she got up to check her dinner. Daniel usually received traveling assignments, which meant that he had to leave for extended amounts of time. Nat and Chris usually stayed home with a babysitter, but they had recently begun staying home alone. It was hard on both siblings to have their dad gone a lot, though.

"Well, actually, I'm not." Both Natalie and Chris froze.

"What?" Nat cried.

"What do you mean?" Chris put in.

"_We're_ all leaving…together."

For a moment, all was quiet. Then, Natalie dropped the plate she was holding and ran to her dad, squealing in excitement. "Are you serious?" she cried while throwing her arms around him. "We're going with you?"

"Yes, you are," Daniel said with a smile. "I've already talked to your teachers, and they've agreed to send you homework via email. The paper's taking care of all of our expenses…including a boat."

"A boat?" Chris asked quietly, remembering the night that his mother had died.

"Yes, a boat," Daniel replied. "But, I've already insisted that we get the safest boat available. It won't be an old rust bucket like our last one."

"Are you sure?" Chris implored worriedly.

"Positive," Daniel said with a smile. "Now, you two need to get packed. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon, so you won't go to school. I'll make sure dinner gets cooked right." Chris and Natalie both smiled and ran upstairs to their rooms, excited about their grand adventure.

~*O*~

Gold Coast, Australia

May 20, 10:07 pm

"Bella!" Emma screamed as she pulled herself onto the beach of Mako Island, not caring if anyone heard her. "Bella, are you here?" She kept pulling herself towards the jungle, ignoring the pain of the sand grinding between her scales. Lightning cracked and thunder roared in the sky above her, signaling a storm was coming. _That can't happen,_ Emma thought.

She had just gotten dry and started running towards the trees when the sky broke open, letting rain pour onto the beach. In a move of desperation, Emma froze the water falling towards her, creating snow instead. Then, she began to sprint towards the moonpool, feeling stupid that she hadn't gone there in the first place. Snow swirled around her as she ran, threatening to melt on her skin. She just continued to move forward, hoping that Bella hadn't done anything stupid.

The rocks by the entrance to the moonpool were covered in ice by the time Em got there, causing her to slip as she tumbled down the tunnel. Something popped in her ankle, creating a burning, searing pain. She cried out as she finally landed. Inspecting her ankle, she found that it was rapidly swelling. _Just deal with it, Em. Bella needs you more._ Biting her lip, she got up and limped to the moonpool.

"Bella?" she called. "Bella, it's me, Emma. Can we talk?"

"Go away," a voice choked with tears answered.

Emma entered the moonpool and found Bella sitting in a corner, her head buried in her knees. "I'm not going to go away," Emma said firmly as she limped towards the other blond girl. "I want to talk to you. In fact, I want to be your friend."

"What if I don't want to be yours?" Bella said stubbornly. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I want to know why you hate me so much," Em replied. "I'm a mermaid, too. You can talk to me."

"Rikki and Cleo told you, didn't they?" Bella said angrily. "I was their best friend. I thought that I could trust them. Now, it turns out that everything was a lie. Why don't you just leave and go hang out with your best friends? I know that they missed you."

Emma was frustrated with this girl now. But, Emma was about as stubborn as Bella was, and she wasn't going to give up easily. She marched over to the angry girl and sat down beside her, even though her ankle was killing her. "Now listen to me, Bella," she began. Bella looked up at her icily. "I know that you hate me, but all I really want is for us to put aside our differences and to be friends. Rikki and Cleo are both searching for you right now in a thunderstorm, and they're really worried about you. So am I. Now, can we please just get the heck out of here and go home?"

Bella still continued to stare at her, although her cool deposition seemed to be softening. "Do you really mean that?" she asked quietly.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Emma said with a grin.

"Okay, I guess I'll go with you," Bella replied. Emma went to help her up, but a sharp pain went through her leg, making her collapse. "Emma!" Bella cried.

"It's nothing," Emma said through gritted teeth. "Just a sprain."

Bella rolled up Emma's jeans and gasped as she looked at the swollen ankle. "That's more than just a sprain, I think. We've got to get you out of here." Bella couldn't believe what she was saying. _Two hours ago, you hated this girl's guts. Now, you're actually offering to help her?_

"Yes," Bella whispered to herself. She gently put her arm under Emma's and helped her to stand up. "Do you think you can swim?" she implored.

"I think so," Em answered painfully. "I think that my body is different when I'm a mermaid, anyway." The two girls slowly made their way over to the moonpool and jumped in. Within seconds, their orange tails had formed. Emma smiled as the pain decreased from her lower half and was replaced with pure power. She and Bella instantly began swimming at their full speed back to Cleo's home. By the time they got there, Cleo and Rikki had already returned, waiting for them under an umbrella.

Emma surfaced first. "Did you find her?" Cleo yelled worriedly.

"See for yourself," Em replied with a smile. Then, Bella appeared, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Bella!" Cleo and Rikki cried happily. They assisted both girls out of the water, Rikki drying them all off afterwards. As soon as Emma's tail vanished, her eyes grew wide as the pain in her ankle came back in full force. A scream managed to escape her lips before she sunk into unconsciousness.

~*O*~

Gold Coast Hospital

May 21, 9:20 am

Emma awoke to beeping machinery noises. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in a hospital bed. But, she wasn't alone. Rikki and Bella were slumped over each other on a couch by the bed. Cleo had her body bent in half, sleeping in a chair. Some blond guy (Will?) was also sleeping in a chair. And, lying halfway across her bed was a head full of dark hair that she knew and loved. "Ash!" she cried hoarsely.

Instantly, the room was full of chaos. Ash shot up like a rocket, Will fell out of his chair in shock, and Rikki, Bella, and Cleo ran over and started hugging her, screaming happily like maniacs. "You're alive!" Cleo said over the noise. "We thought you were in a coma or something!"

Emma wasn't paying attention. In her mind, all time had stopped. She stared at Ash, a few tears threatening to spill down her face. "You came back," she whispered.

Ash just smiled and pulled up Will's empty chair beside her. "I just got back this morning. It's been a long year."

"I'd say," Em replied.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss her already," Rikki cut in. Emma and Ash both blushed before Ash leaned in and kissed Emma softly on the lips.

"Awww," Bella said. "How sweet."

Cleo stood along the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks. Quickly, she threw a hand over her mouth to hold back a sob before running out of the room. Emma and Ash looked after her strangely.

"What's wrong with her?" Ash asked.

"Cleo's been missing Lewis a lot," Bella explained. "Ever since he moved to California for college, she's been a nervous wreck. Especially when she sees me with Will."

"Oh," Emma answered sadly, feeling bad that she and Ash had just kissed in front of Cleo.

"Hey, I've been having an idea for a while," Rikki said.

"What?" everyone asked at once.

"What if all of us took a boat across the sea to visit Lewis? It wouldn't be that difficult, and besides, then Cleo could be with him for a few weeks. We have the whole summer before college, after all."

"That sounds like a great idea," Will began. "But, I just put down an offer for Rikki's Café. I can't leave town for at least a month until it's settled."

"And I have to finish getting things together for college," Ash agreed. "I still have to get Rebel _**(his horse)**_ settled in to his new home and train him for competition in the fall."

"I'd love to go," Emma said. "As long as my ankle isn't broken, that is."

"It isn't," Bella reassured her. "Just a sprain. And, I'm free, so I can go, too."

"So, that's settled, then," Rikki put in. "It'll just be the four of us girls."

At that moment, Cleo walked into the room. "Cleo, guess what?" Emma asked.

"What?" Cleo managed to say.

"We're going to visit Lewis in California!"

Cleo covered her mouth in surprise. "That's the best news I've ever heard!" The four girls hugged one another, excited for their adventure.

~*O*~

Within a few days, everything was being prepared. Emma's neat freak personality came in handy with buying a boat and supplies. The boys even helped paint the boat (named the _Lorelei II_) a pretty turquoise blue.

One day, Emma was putting up new curtains she had made in the bedroom that she and Bella would share. Rikki and Cleo were putting supplies away together while the boys were up on the top deck with the boat inspector. As she smoothed the curtains and the bedspreads, a bright idea popped into her head. She ran up the stairs to the main deck where Rikki and Cleo were. "What if we made Bella a locket to welcome her to our group?" she asked. "Wouldn't that be a good idea?"

Both girls nodded in agreement. "Max's house is on my way home," Emma continued. "I can go and ask him now. Should I?"

"Go ahead," Rikki said. "We can finish up here."

"Wait, what stone should we use?" Cleo put in. "Mine is a purplish-blue for water, Em's is white for ice, and Rikki's is red for fire. What could jelly be?"

"What about purple?" Rikki suggested. "Max could use an amethyst stone for it."

"That's perfect!" Emma cried. "I'll go tell Max!" Then, she was gone in a flash. Right after she left, Bella climbed down the stairs into the main deck.

"Where's Em going to in such a hurry?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Rikki lied.

"Oh well, who cares," Bella said. "Anyway, I came down here because I have an idea for a surprise for Emma."

"What is it?" Cleo implored.

"I thought that we could make Emma a Mako Island crystal necklace to welcome her back into our group. It wouldn't be that hard to make, and we could give it to her when we get to California. What do you think?"

"Sounds great," both girls replied. Bella then left to go get a crystal from Mako Island. As they finished cleaning the boat, Cleo and Rikki shared a secret smile.

_This is going to be a perfect trip, _Cleo thought. _What can possibly go wrong? _The brunette girl had no idea how much could go wrong in only a few weeks.

_**Yay, part two is done! Sorry this took so long guys, but I started school in mid-August, and at this time, I have something to do after school every day except Friday. And then, I have to do my homework on top of that, and spend time with my friends and family. I'm still going to write my three stories, but it might take a little bit, okay? My fall break is coming up this month, so maybe I can take some time to write then. But for now, it will take me a while.**_

_**On a happier note, H2O: JAS 2 turned one year old on September 17**__**th**__**! Yay! Also, part three will involve meeting Andrea and her brother, along with both Natalie's family and Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Bella shoving off on their adventures! **_

_**Okay, here's a little challenge for my reviewers. Chapter 15 of H2O: JAS 2 has made me get writer's block for a beginning. (I swear that the beginnings of the chapters of this story are the hardest to write.) Sooo…what I need you all to do is read the ending of Chapter 14 again if you've forgotten what happened and put an idea in your review. I will credit you if you give me a good idea! Thanks, guys! :) **_


	3. Dear H2O fans

Dear H2O: JAS readers,

I apologize profusely for not updating sooner, but I need your help. Someone has taken H2O: Just Add Survival and uploaded it word for word on the website QuoteV. It is not me and I'm very upset and mad about it. Please help me out by reporting the story and saying that it was posted by me in 2010 on . I am working on Chapter 15 of H2O: Just Add Survival 2 as a reward. I am so, so, so sorry for forgetting about you guys. Please forgive me. I just don't want to publish anything new until that story is down. So please give a girl a hand and report that story. The title is H2O: Just Add Survival and the "author" is Jazz the Wild Spirit. Thank you so much for supporting me and helping! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Alyssa Holloway


End file.
